1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor circuit and a method of operating the circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flip-flop, which is one of semiconductor devices, stores input data in response to a clock signal and sequentially transmits the stored input data.
A related art master-slave flip-flop is widely used due to its advantages of a small area and low power consumption. However, there is a limitation in using the related art master-slave flip-flop for a high-speed chip due to a data-to-output latency. Accordingly, research has been conducted to find a flip-flop which is suitable for a high speed operation and low power consumption.